yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee Machine
The Coffee Machine is a place to chat or ask questions about the yo-yo wiki. Just add your 2 cents at the top. :-) Current Topics Feb 23 There have been multiple instances on the forums that I'm on of people buying the wrong size response pads for their yo-yo's because that information isn't available from the stores. I was wondering if we could include a "Pad Size" entry underneath the "Response System" entry in the main info box for yo-yo articles in the Collection section? The only problem that I can see with this is for something like the 888 which has had response system & pad size changes through multiple editions, yet those editions don't have their own articles for the individual info to be added. What do you think? Thanks eNons3nse 05:11, 23 February 2008 (UTC) * Of course! That kind of information would be great to add. We're always happy for people to add useful information to our articles. :-) --Wilfred 11:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC) * How would we go about doing that then? It seems that the main info box has some kind of special formatting that won't show just anything that you put in there. Is there a template that this category needs to be added to before it will show up? I guess the info could just be added as a section in the regular article field like I added to the envy page. What do you think? http://yoyowiki.org/wiki/HSpin_Envy eNons3nse 07:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Feb 9 I noticed that some websites and stores have allowed us to use the pictures of yo-yos for the wiki. What sites can get them from? Or am I better off with taking my own pictures? Thanks, Yo shi 23:24, 6 February 2008 (UTC) *I believe yoyojam and yoyonation have given permission. I think someone else did but I can't remember. Your own photos would be great :-), but you may well find other people are happy to let you use their photos here. Please say who the original author is when you upload. --Wilfred 11:50, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Feb 8 The edit I made in yoyo history was changed back since I had said that the myth: May be true or not true. But I have good reason why to say this. I know a guy originally from the Phillipines who told me about how his Grandfather told him about how his Dad used a yoyo to get small animals. I also thought the myth was just made up, but since this guy I know is trustworthy, I changed the history page to say: true or not true. It would be nice to change it back since I got some real info but if not thats ok. At least I know. Minimotu July 2 *The stubs page is growing and in need of some love. If you're looking for something to edit, google a couple of the topics in stubs and expand the articles. --Wilfred (talk| ) 05:27, 3 July 2007 (CDT) June 16 *I'm thinking we should have a category for websites and a category for teams. I'm concerned though if we have a category for websites we will end up with people trying to add every single website in existence to the wiki, but it would be useful to categorise the one we do have. Thoughts? --Wilfred (talk| ) 05:28, 16 June 2007 (CDT) **Teams for sure, but a websites category sounds too broad. --Colin 11:25, 16 June 2007 (CDT) *Some people still think the ProYo is the same with Playmaxx so they use it as a brand name, not a product. Like what i edited in here. Can we remove this disambiguation?--Jordi luminta 12:10, 16 June 2007 (CDT) **The company was called Playmaxx but they called all their yo-yos "Proyos" not just the ProYo - like my Stunt Pilot 3 is called a "Proyo Stunt Pilot 3" on the box, so it looks like the company themselves used the word as a brand name. (It only says in small type on the back that it was manufactured by Playmaxx Inc.) It is kind of inconsistent how the wiki calls the company page Playmaxx but all of their products ProYo, but it's not wrong I guess. --Colin 11:25, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ***Yes, but some people use the proyo in their link to playmaxx. in yoyowiki, the article about proyo is about the product, not about the brand. The brand in yoyowiki is the playmaxx.--Jordi luminta 12:10, 16 June 2007 (CDT) June 13 *Can someone give the specification for YoYoJam Copperhead HG? Because I can't find it.--Jordi luminta 08:09, 13 June 2007 (CDT) **I can't find it either, sorry. Don't worry about it, I'm sure there are plenty of other articles that could use editing :-) --Wilfred (talk| ) 05:28, 16 June 2007 (CDT) June 12 *Can we use Dif Pad or YoYoJam Hybrid in the glossary section or they have a copyright? --Jordi luminta 12:18, 12 June 2007 (CDT) **Yes, we can use them. It's only Duncan that has objected to using certain terms, and they've pretty much retracted that anyway. --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:50, 12 June 2007 (CDT) *I'm sorry if my grammar wrong. Because i live in Indonesia and still 14 years so i still learn english..--Jordi luminta 13:26, 12 June 2007 (CDT) March 31 *I don't know if you guys saw this, but it's pretty important. http://farm1.static.flickr.com/188/440270925_2534137f0a_b.jpg It's a letter from Duncan asking us to take down references to the word "Imperial" as a shape. Duncan holds a trademark on the name and therefore it should not be used to describe shape. The letter also requests that we takedown the word "Freehand" in reference to shape, I think they also meant to say style of play, but the lawyer was confused. Here was the letter that I sent back to them in response. http://farm1.static.flickr.com/186/440393496_1028cb3034_b.jpg --Josh Parker 21:01, 31 March 2007 (CDT) **The reason I haven't started editing anything is that I think we need to decide what term we should use in place of "Imperial". The letter that I got suggested "Straight Edge", but I don't think that does the trick. It has been suggested that "Standard" shape should be the term. I kinda like it, but I wanted to know what you guys thought first. --Josh Parker 13:37, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ***I need some input on this. I'm waiting to hear what you guys think before we start moving stuff around.--Josh Parker 20:47, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ****Arrggh they were waiting for me to go on holiday. Well spotted with freehand not being a trademark. I'd suggest Imperial-style shape? Would that pass the lawyer test? Anyway, this is clearly a sign of how popular YYW is getting. I'll poke around the issue a bit more and to see where we stand legally (IANAL, but I'd like to think I can make sense of this). --Wilfred (talk| ) 11:19, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ***I say "Classic" shape instead of imperial, or maybe "Traditional", but I can't come with any good names instead of butterfly... Wing? Widebody? --Colin 12:03, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ****They didn't mention butterfly in the letter to us, so I'm not worried about that. I like the use of 'classic' though, it's the best of our options I think. --Wilfred (talk| ) 04:08, 13 April 2007 (CDT) *****Alright then, YuncanDodo suggested Classic shape for Imperial and Wilfred and I concure. I'll start making the adjustments, but you can help too, it's pretty easy, just seach the word imperial and change all references to it as a shape. The letter to Yo-Yo Wiki did not mention the word Butterfly and we are ignoring the reference to Freehand so we are only going to worry about the word Imperial. --Josh Parker 11:50, 27 April 2007 (CDT) **The cardboard insert in a Duncan Speed Beetle package has printed on the back "Modified Imperial® Shape" The letter you received said "the mark should not be used in a descriptive manner" but that is exactly what they are doing. I realize this is their mark but wouldn't they have to use it in the correct manner too? JScruffy 13:33, 11 April 2007 (CDT) *Surely this should be fair use. "a person may use the trademark of another as a reference to describe the other product, or to compare it to their own." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nominative_use --Wilfred (talk| ) 14:14, 11 April 2007 (CDT) *Yeah. It's true, what Wilfred said. But I thought we cleared this up over the ExtremeSpin forum? Anyway, here's a few suggestions: Imperial- traditional / straight gap Butterfly- flaired gap Freehand- Counterweight Anyway, all this law stuff is pretty confusing, but I think that if we do things carefully we may be able to work it out in the least amount of time possible. --gregleo 13:42, 14 April 2007 (CDT) **Gregleo, can you provide a link? I don't hang out at the ES forum particularly and can't find the topic you're referring to. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:25, 15 April 2007 (CDT) March 18 *The categories for clubs is getting a bit out of hand, and categories are hard to edit once they are in place. Do we really need a club category for every state in the US? Most categories ... :-/ --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:46, 18 March 2007 (CDT) **I say that we have a page with all the links to the different clubs, in alphabetical state order (Alabama first, Wyoming last). We take the club name and put the state beside it. This should be a list, in my opinion, to save space. This way it looks tidier, saves space, and doesn't have a bunch of dead links to nonexistent pages.--gregleo 22:27, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ****To see a list of all the clubs we have, look here. Categories rock because they are kept up to date automatically so you never get any dead links. That page also has an alphabetical list of club state categories (although really the state categories should be a subcategory of USA clubs). What doesn't this have that you would want? --Wilfred (talk| ) 13:12, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ***I think clubs need to have a category. I think it does need some work to make all the pages more consistent and conforming. Since each state only seems to have one club it might be overkill to have it sorted down to the state level, but that makes it easier to find a club for your specific state. Does that makes sense? --Josh Parker 10:00, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ****Good point. It feels like overkill, but it might make things easier to navigate. It needs tidying up anyway. Just how many states are there in the US? --Wilfred (talk| ) 13:12, 20 March 2007 (CDT) *There are 50 (Since I live in the US, I should know). They are: Alabama Alaska Arizona Arkansas California Colorado Connecticut Delaware Florida Georgia Hawaii Idaho Illinois Indiana Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana Maine Maryland Massachusetts Michigan Minnesota Mississippi Missouri Montana Nebraska Nevada New Hampshire New Jersey New Mexico New York North Carolina North Dakota Ohio Oklahoma Oregon Pennsylvania Rhode Island South Carolina South Dakota Tennessee Texas Utah Vermont Virginia Washington West Virginia Wisconsin Wyoming --gregleo 22:53, 22 March 2007 (CDT) *Sorry about the format.--gregleo 22:53, 22 March 2007 (CDT) **Perhaps the categories could be based off of areas of the US? For example, we could use the time zones: Eastern, Central, Mountain, and Pacific, as well as maybe seperate categories for Alaska and Hawaii, since they don't fall into those areas. Then we would still have some form of area based organization, but without the clutter of having 50 different categories.--Jimmy 15:23, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Other discussions Topics moved: Yo-Yo Wiki:User Interface Discussion Response systems Archived discussions: Archived Coffee Machine Sep2005 Archived Coffee Machine Jan2007